The Odds of Life
by waitingxxwishing
Summary: Rumors are spreading around Hyrule. The princess has been missing for 15 years. Two forces set out to find her, one good, one evil. The girl is really on Earth, and completely unaware of her destiny, until our favorite hero shows her the path to truth...
1. Evil Intentions and Delayed Meetings

The Odds of Life Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. Its so sad...just kidding!  
  
Rumors are spreading around Hyrule. Supposedly, the princess has been missing for fifteen years. Two forces set out to find her...one good, one evil. It turns out that the princess is on Earth, and completely unaware of her destiny until our favorite hero shows her the path to the truth.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Trouble was brewing in the Sacred Realm. Thousands of Ganondorf's minions started gathering to discuss the current news of the princess missing from Hyrule. A voice rumbled across the room like approaching thunder. "No doubt it was Rauru's doing..." All eyes turned towards the altar, where a darkened figure stood. "That old fool will learn to regret what he has done..." Out from the shadows, none other than Ganondorf himself appeared. He had a mysterious grin on his face, his eyes glowing their infamous amber color.  
  
Many creatures whispered amongst themselves, curious as to what kind of plan thier master had in mind. One stepped forward. "Lord Ganondorf," He called out, almost bemused, "what is it that you are proposing?"  
  
Slowly, the Evil King turned to the moblin. "You," he said, somewhat laughing as he spoke, "are going to create a diversion, while a few others along with myself, will slip out of this hell-forsaken realm and take a small trip to a place called Earth..."  
  
Some stared in disbelief. How were they going to attract attention from the sages long enough to let Ganon out? Others grimaced, others even laughed."This plan will not fail..." snapped the Prince of Darkness, which got everyone's attention, "for if it does, I will make sure none of you will ever see the light of day agin."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Link? Wake up Link...." "Grupnils..." "Link, come on!" "Waahhsipt...?" "LINK!" "No! Oh..I'm awake..." "Yea," called a very angry fairy, "now lets go! Rauru wished to speak with you!" The tired 17 year old rolled out of bed, hitting his head on the table in the process. "Ouch! Damnit! Go on, Navi, I'll be out in a minute."  
  
Navi, being overly disappointed at the boy's behavior, turned a bright red, then unwillingly flew out the door. "Fine! Make it snappy, Link!"  
  
Link grimaced at his head, then turned to put on a fresh tunic, some new tights, and his boots. After getting that on, he added his weapons and shield. I'll have to have Saria make me some of her special tonic for this blasted headache before I leave.....  
  
Once Link stepped out of his treehouse, he put on a warm smile. He was always placid at the sight of the forest; the children laughing, the fairies twinkling, it was all so serene. With a quick brush of his hand, he pushed back the blonde bangs that hung in his face and started down the latter.  
  
"Well, it's about time sleeping beauty crawled out from his shell!" Link grinned. Navi always had a certain spunky sarcasm within her, even though she could get utmost annoying."Hey Navi, before we set out on our little journey, do you mind stopping at Saria's house? This headache is killing me." "Yea, yea...but don't get your tights in a rut. And as I recall, your the one who caused that headache-" "Whatever, Nav!" Link said laughing as he ran over to Saria's house. Immature, clod-brained kid! Oh well... Navi sighed softly as she wearily floated over to join him.  
  
"Ya know, Linkie, you could really hurt yourself if you keep rolling off that bed..." giggled Saria as she put on some black cohosh to sooth his aching. "Saria, how do you collect all of these plants?!" asked a rather amazed Link. "It's like a kid in a candy store..." joked Navi, who was glad to use some more of her clever comments. "Yes, Navi...it sure is...but as the Forest Sage, I have a lot of spare time to pick plants for my medicines..."  
  
"Oh! Here you go, Link...it's hot, so be careful-" "Don't worry, Saria. I'm no wuss...YEOW! This is HOT! Get me some water!" Saria just sighed, got up and slowly fetched him a mug of water. "Owowowowowowowowowowowowow! N..Nav....Navi! Please help!" "Oh hang on...Saria's coming; I told you not to get your tights in a rut!"  
  
Saria came skipping back with a mug filled with ice cold water, knowing Link would pull off something that stupid."Here ya go!" Link greedily gulped it down, then gasped for air. "Ah....thanks a bunch....say, Navi and I should get going, Rauru wants me for some odd reason..."  
  
Saria's heart skipped a beat. Is it time already to retrieve the princess?! Goddesses...I must get to the temple... "Hey, uh, Saria? Are you okay?" Saria quickly snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, wha? Yes, I'm fine. You must go now, Link. I have to be off to the Forest Temple..."  
  
Saria ran off, leaving an impatient Navi and a confused Link. "Why did she- " "No time for that, Link! Now lets get going!" "Where will we meet him, Navi?" Navi turned a bright red again. "At the Temple of Time, you idiotic, inconcievable-" "Alright! Alright! Lets go, then!"  
  
Link ran back to his house and untied Epona. "Come on, girl...lets go..." Hopping onto Epona, Link guided her to the exit of the forest, hoping that Saria was ok......  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Why is that boy fooling around? He should've been here by now if he hadn't bumped his accursed head...  
  
Rauru stood at the head of the altar, pacing every now and then. He needed to discuss matters of the princess with Link.... Again, he turned to his viewing pool, and saw Link half-way across the field, approaching at a steady pace to the Castle Town entrance. Ah, he is coming... he had better arrive here soon... I must send him off before word gets out inside of the Sacred Realm....  
  
He wished with all of his heart he could see inside of the realm with his viewing pool, but the darkness would not let him...not now, not ever. Rauru sighed, and began pacing once again near the grand door...hoping Link would arrive soon. Then, out in the town, he could hear a horses' hooves and what sounded like a woman screaming.  
  
"You had better get back here and buy every last piece of fruit my my stand you just knowcked down, or I'll have my husband break your neck...."  
  
Rauru smiled. He knew Link was coming, after all.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Well? How was it? I really needed a good story, and BAM! I thought of one! I will be a human dictionary to those of you without a big vocabulary! You might know it, though! Idk, w/e!  
  
Bemused: deeply absorbed in thought; confused  
  
And another thing...some of you probably know my name is Katie, but this IS NOT me in the story! Carter isn't my last name, either...so don't be all, OMG another stupid girl who wants to be in a LOZ game/story/whatever!  
  
And don't worry, Katie will be in the next chapter, I think! don't say, wow. the summary doesn't even go with the bloody story! (Yes, I do have British blood in me XD) yes, it will! Next chapter up soon! Its summer!  
  
R&R please! Questions/Comments/Constructive Criticism will all be deeply appreciated! 


	2. A little confusion

The Odds of Life  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.  
  
Another quick summary! XD In the last chapter, Ganondorf is plotting a rebellion in the Sacred Realm, long enough to make a distraction for him and a few of his followers to escape. In the mean time, Rauru has summoned Link, who has taken a slight detour to Saria's house. Once Saria absent-mindedly runs away to the Forest Temple, Link continues on to the Temple of Time...  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As he heard horse hooves' grow nearer, Rauru quickly made his way up to the altar. He began dusting his finger along the edges of the Door of Time. Then, the Sage of Light heard running footsteps, followed deep breathing.  
  
"Rau...Raur.....Rauru? Navi said you wish to speak with me?" Rauru turned around. "Yes I do, boy. Now come. There is much to be done with so little time." Link's facial expression changed rapidly from his weary disposition to curiosity. He looked at Navi with uncertainty flashing in his eyes. Navi in return rolled her eyes and motioned for him to follow.  
  
"I am unsure if you have heard the news of the princess?" Rauru asked calmly. "Uh, no...I can't say I have-" "Then I will tell you, Link." He guided Link over to his viewing pool, and sat him down. Images of Hyrule fifteen years ago flooded its waters. "Fifteen years ago, Hyrule's princess was born. Ganondorf, which I am sure you have heard of from all of the Legends, was trying to break free of the Sacred Realm..."  
  
Link glanced up and nodded in response. "The King and Queen feared for their daughter's safety, Link...they entrusted her to me..." Rauru's voice altered slightly. "But, there was nothing I could do, except to send her away...." Link, who was quite surprised by this, looked up in shock. "So you mean, there hasn't been a princess in Hyrule for fifteen years? Where is she? Is she even hiding in Hyrule? I'll-"  
  
Rauru stared at Link, and sighed. "Alas, my boy, she is not in Hyrule....she is in a place called Earth...." Suddenly, pictures of house after house appeared in the fountain. Children ran outside, laughing and teasing each other. They had bags on their back, and a huge yellow thing came rolling down the street. "Raur...Rauru, what is that? Why are those girls wearing...pants?"  
  
Rauru chuckled softly. "That," he replied, "is a bus. Girls wear pants in that world, as well....times are much different there...." He trailed off, looking intently into the fountain. "And this, is the girl who is the princess...."  
  
In the pool, a girl about 5'4" bounded down the steps on the front porch, leading away from the house. She had brown hair, about mid-waist length, and brown eyes....but Link swore they were blue in the light. The first thing he noticed was that she had an outgoing personality, judging by the way she made all the kids at the corner by the "bus" laugh.  
  
Rauru cleared his throat, softly, but sternly. "Link," he started, "you are to go and find this girl, and bring her back here...before any trouble starts..." Link nodded. But how in this "Earth" was he supposed to find her? He thought. As if Rauru read his mind, he answered, "I will transport you there with my power, and the other Sages will help to bring you back. Take this circlet, and give it to the girl when the time is right..."  
  
Rauru held out his hand, and Link saw one of the most ornate pieces of jewelry that he had ever seen. It was made of pure gold, or so it looked like, and had tiny violet and blue gems encircling a large, diamond-shaped ruby. "The girl will then know who she is..." Rauru spoke. "Rauru," asked Link, almost timid, "what is this girl's name?" The sage quickly snapped his head up from the contents of the fountain, and grinned. "Oh yes, her name is Katie....Katie Carter...."  
  
Navi found this to be the perfect opportunity to use some of her dry sense of humor. "What kind of name is that? I mean, she's a princess, for Goddesses' sake!" Rauru again grinned. "That was the name she was given by her family on Earth...her name is Zelda..." Navi turned a deep pink. "Oh...I'm sorry, Rauru..." "It's alright...now, we need to discuss how to venture around there..."  
  
The three heard steps running up the Temple's stairs, then clicking on the marble floor. They looked up just in time to see Nabooru trip over one of her shoes. "Ouch! Damn shoes...I swear I-" She glanced at the direction of the altar where Link and Rauru stood. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Rauru it's just that there's trouble..." "Now?" Rauru asked worriedly. More footsteps where heard, then Impa, Darunia, a young Princess Ruto, and Saria come dashing in. "Sir," Impa spoke, almost out of breath, "there is a rebellion in the Sacred Realm-"  
  
Screams and cries filled the air as the Door of Time started shaking. "Rauru, we sages will hold them off...send the boy now!" Nabooru morphed into a ball of light and disappeared into the floor. "Please, go now!" Cried the somewhat afraid Ruto, as she also sunk into the marble, down into the Realm. Darunia also went with her. Impa and Saria stood guard over the temple above grounds.  
  
An explosion caused everyone to jump, and a hole appeared in the floor. "Sorry, Rauru!" Nabooru called up, "I'll pay for it!" Just then, loads of creatures came crawling up from the depths of the Realm, while Saria frantically tried to run from them. "Saria!" Link called, ready to help her. "Link, boy! She'll be fine! Impa is with her! Now go!" A blue light engulfed Link as Rauru spoke, "Oh yes, you will be invisible only in the daytime! Do try to stay out of people's way!" "Wait, Rauru!" Navi squeaked, "You forgot about meeeeee!"  
  
And with a flash, they were gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A darkened corridor in the Sacred Realm...  
  
"Lord Ganondorf, are we ready?" asked a very impatient moblin. "Wait a little longer...patience is a virtue...." Ganondor said, even though he as well was getting frustrated.  
  
As soon as he saw Nabooru blast a whole out of the Realm, Ganondorf made his move. "Go! Now! Keep as hidden as you possibly can!" Ganondorf turned his amber eyes over to Nabooru, and grinned. That, my dear, was a great mistake... He laughed very low, and warped out of the opening, knowing all too well Nabooru would call the alarm.  
  
Nabooru's eyes opened wide with shock, and looked around, creatures of all kinds were fighting at eachother... while the Sages were trying to stop them.... "Wait!" She called up to the others. "This is a diversion! Ganondorf is out! Hurry!" Rauru quickly sealed up the whole, and eyed the monsters inside the temple. He couldn't find Ganondorf.....  
  
Saria screamed. The Evil King had managed to lurk around the others, and he had caught the poor girl. "Let....me....GO!" He smiled, his grin causing admonished looks from everyone, including his followers. He whispered in the girl's ear, "Tell your little friend Nabooru, as clever as she is, she wasn't clever enough..."  
  
Laughter filled the air, and in a poof, he and his search party vanished. Saria fell to the ground, shaking and crying. Ruto went over to comfort her. Nabooru spoke up. "I think..." she said slightly ashamed, "they heard bout the princess..." And with that, she ran out of the temple. Saria spoke up, her voice faltering every now and then. "I hope Link will get to her first," she said, then she fell back into Ruto's lap.  
  
"We can only hope....." Rauru agreed.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Katie sat back in her desk and closed her eyes, forgetting about the social studies lesson she was supposed to be listening to. Instead, she was focused on her trip to the mall with her friends for the next day. Hmmm....I wonder if Weather Vane still has that cute mini on sale...  
  
When she opened her eyes, she found that the entire classroom was staring at her, and her friends Allison and Kristina were trying desperately to keep from laughing. "Katie?" Her teacher, Mr. Lewis, towered over her. "Uh....um.....yes?" "What is the answer to the question, you seemed to be thinking..." Katie looked around the room. Spreads of smiles teased her in return. "Uh....I think, in my opinion, that the answer is...." Her eyes locked onto her friends. Kristina, the genius that she was, mouthed the answer.  
  
"Oh! Um....never mind that whole opinion thing..." Katie replied, almost making her sentence sound like one word. "The answer is that during that whole, um, ship-stealing...thing, between Great Britain and France? Yea, but, once the United States made that formal agreement with France, the, um, British were outraged by their choice and sill raided US ships...and used the crew as slaves...am I right?" She put on the best fake smile she could, offering a bit of confidence in her answer. "That...." Mr. Lewis looked out at the class with a semi-disappointed look, and half pleased signals flaring in his eyes, "Is correct."  
  
The bell for class changes rang. Katie ran to catch up with Allison; apparently Kristina had already gone to her next class. "Wow. You totally covered that one up, Kate!" "Yea, thanks to Kristina...hey, where is she?" "She went into math. Brought her books with her. So, I hear the boys are making wise cracks about this dance...." Katie smiled. Her friends Dan and Adam were always saying how stupid any social event was, then absolutely loving it in the end.  
  
"Whatever they say...hey Allison?" The 5'10" girl stopped. "Yea?" "Tell Ashley to sit with us at lunch...she never does!" "OK! C-ya 6th period!" The blonde swooped around, and crashed into a kid, who in turn dropped his books. Allison always was alittle clumsy, but it looked like she just hooked up with a really cute kid.  
  
At the end of the day...  
  
When the dismissal bell rang, kids poured out of the Creekview Highschool. Katie, along with her shyest friend, Rachel Mae, walked down the path to their homes. Rachel looked up at the sky. "Hey, there must be a glare in my eyes.....shitty contacts..." Katie looked up too. "No...there's something there...Oh my GOD, Rae! Something's falling out of the sky!"  
  
Many teens stopped and stared as a giant red and gold orb fell from who knew where. Then, it crashed into the fields beyond the edge of Rachel's yard. The two girls slowly walked up. "Wha...What is that?" Asked a very timid Rae. "It's ok...come here," called the brunette. "Whatever was inside, apparently got out..."  
  
The orb was cracked in half, no, more like cut..."Who would have something so sharp and powerful enough to cut it open...?" "I don't know, better call the cops...go ahead, Rae, I'll meet you back at your place." Katie looked around. Others were starting to wander closer to the orb, others pointed and stared. I wonder what was in it.... Katie thought as she slowly walked away.  
  
Little did she know, a boy, almost a man was sitting right in front of her the whole time, staring at her in wonder...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well? How was that? Please tell! R&R! Once again, Questions/Comments/Constructive Criticism will be appreciated! 


	3. Mall mayhem

The Odds of Life  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. Or Toys R Us®. Or Ambercrombie®.  
  
Quick Summary of last chapter: Rauru explains everything that he needs to know about Katie, then Ganondorf breaks out of the Realm. Nabooru feels that it is her fault, and runs out of the temple once the fighting stops and the hole is sealed. Rauru had already sent Link to Earth, and Katie is introduced.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that evening, another incident happened in the neighborhood. Another bright orb was seen falling from the sky, but when investigated, nothing appeared but a crater in the groud. These events made state news that night.  
  
"Hey, Katie?" "Yea?" "Do you think those things were alien invaders, or something?" Katie laughed. Her little cousin Jon was spending the night, and he believed in the unknown. "I highly doubt those were aliens, kid. If they were, wouldn't they be terrorizing the city by now?" finished Katie, while stiffling a laugh.  
  
Jon pondered the situation for a minute, then replied. "No, some aliens are nice...like the Teletubies!" Katie did let a laugh go on that one...he was always so cute and making funny remarks nonchalantly. "It's all ok, Jon. Go to bed. My mom will take you to Toys R Us® tomorrow." "Really?" the blue- eyed blonde asked. "Really."  
  
Jon turned over in the guest bed. "Good night, Katie...Oh! And please say good night to Auntie Lisa and Uncle Greg and Mark, too!" "I will...I promise. Now, get some sleep!"  
  
Katie flicked off the light in the guest room, then turned down the hall into the study where her father sat. "Jon says good night..." "Ok, thanks sweetheart." Katie grimaced. She hated being called that. 'I'm FIFTEEN for God's sake!' she thought. "Dad, please don't call me that..." Her father laughed. He always one to joke around with his daughter. "Ok, sugar muffin." Katie grinned, and walked away.  
  
She climbed the stairs up to the loft, where her room was located. She had discovered the space when she was seven, and has been up there ever since. She climbed into bed, and didn't care about telling her mom and Mark good night. She was worn out from the day's events, and began to sleep...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside the dream...  
  
A beautiful girl with long golden hair and breathtaking blue eyes stod at the center of a field. All of a sudden, flames spread around her, and stretched out across the land...smothering everything in its path. A ranch was on fire, with horses neighing franticaly to get away from the hot flames. What looked like an entrance to a forest was covered in smoke, and children's cries where heard throughout the blazing meadow. A long staircase crumbled in the fire, people screaming to get out of their burning town; and a drawbridge protecting a town and castle fell down steaming into the moat.  
  
Cries of agony and pain were intolerable to stand...the blonde-haired girl fell to the ground, crying and covering her ears. A crystal surrounded the young woman, and she stood up, only to float away to the castle...It was a gorgeous castle, stained-glass windows and beautiful scenery...Then it changed into a jet black fortress; lifting up off of the ground, revealing molten lava underneath. Cries were heard again, and the girl screamed.  
  
A tall man dressed in black was smiling...with amber yellow eyes....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"NO!" Katie awoke with a start, sweat dripping down her face.....she had that same dream again....  
  
She got up, got dressed, and had breakfast. Katie was still spooked out by the time her friends picked her up from the mall. "Hey, Katie...What's the matter? You look totally sick..." Allison was playing with a strand of her bleached-blonde hair. "Well?" Katie looked at her. "It's nothing....bad sleep again...." Allison stopped fussing with the stubborn strand. "Did you have that creepy dream, again? You know you really ought to stop playing video games with Mark so late at night...." Katie smiled. She knew it had nothing to do with her brother last night.  
  
"Allison! I went to bed at 9:30 last night! Not playing games, either!" Allison laughed. "Whatever you say! Now, next stop Kristina's house!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The six girls finally got to the mall. Katie was thrilled that Weather Vane had that skirt she wanted, but only Allison wanted to go get it with her. "We want to go to Claires," insisted Kristina. "Fine. Allison and I will go one place, you guys go the other. Samantha nodded her head. "Sounds great...lets go, girls!" Samantha led the other two, while Katie weaved her way through the crowd to Weather Vane.  
  
Allison got caught in mall traffic, forcing Katie to wait. Others were waiting and watching, too, for the perfect opportunity to get the girl and run.  
  
In a corner of the mall entrance....  
  
Link tried desperately not to be touched, but failed miserably with all of the people. 'There's not even this many people who come to shop in the market on sale days!' he thought. Then, he spotted them. Ganondorf and his henchman, looking at their target. Katie. 'That can't be good...'  
  
Ganondorf walked in on Katie and her friend, but they were too eager to shop for him to catch up. Link trailed behind all of them, hoping Ganondorf wouldn't sense him. When Katie turned to check the time on a monitor, she caught a glimpse of Ganon. She quickly whispered to Allison, who in turn, crooked her head a tiny bit to get a look as well.  
  
"Katie...How do you know it's just not some guy paid by the video game shop to dress up and act like a moron?" Allison breathed. "I don't know....I just have this funny feeling..." By then, Katie grabbed Allison's arm and took a sharp turn into Abercrombie®. "Oooo! Nice tank-top! What do ya think?" asked Allison, forgetting all but how good that shirt looked. Katie whirled around. "Allison...DOWN!" She yanked the tall girl's arm, causing her to land right on her butt. "Ouch! My ass...Damnit, Katie! That hurt!" "Shhhh!"  
  
The two girls were hiding in a clothes rack, and saw a shadow cast down past their toes. Then, they heard voices. "The girl is not inside of here. Keep looking...." Allison's eyes bugged out. "Katie...Your dream...." The brunette snatched the other girl's arm, got up, and bolted out of the store. They duo made their way to a balcony and looked down to the first floor. "Katie...what are we gonna do?!" Katie turned her head while Allison pointed a shaky finger at the dark figure that approached them.  
  
As the man advanced them, other customers' eyes were drifting back and forth between the three. The man got so close to the two that Allison let out a scream. Business's stopped. People stared. Security started to venture over. "Allison...I think my mom is here today....if anything happens....The man reached them. He looked down, grinned, and thrust out a hand......then.........  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well? How is it now? I only got one review, so I don't know if you liked it or not! Please tell me! R&R! 


	4. I fleck of hope

The Odds of Life  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or its characters.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Allison...I think my mom and Jon are here today...if anything happens...." The man reached them. He grinned down upon them, and thrust out his hand. Then....  
  
Link took that as his cue. He ran up and grabbed Katie by the waist, and pulled out his hook shot. "Ow! What the..." Ganondorf stopped smiling. Why is she yelling....? Allison wasted no time and ran up to the Evil King. She made a swift kick to his privies, and backed away quickly. Ganondorf let out a yelp.  
  
Link silently thanked the girl. Katie was squirming. No no no no no no.....whoever has me is NOT thinking of jumping....Then, she heard a noise, and then felt herself lift off the ground. Oh my God...Allison's face showed pure shock. Link was still invisible. "Tell her I'll be FINE!" Allison snapped out of it and nodded. Then, she proceeded to run away and find Mrs. Carter. Katie looked out over the crowd. Faces showed confusion and dazed looks.  
  
She turned her head and saw an orb similar to the one she saw the day before appear. She closed her eyes, and felt herself be engulfed into the light.......  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"DAMNIT!" Ganondorf yelled at the top of his lungs, causing mothers to cover their children's ears quickly. He looked around fear showed in everyone's' eyes. The Gerudo laughed, then saw security approaching. With a wave of his hand, he was gone.  
  
Allison ran as if her life depended on it. Who knows? Maybe it does.....She made a quick stop when she saw a woman and a small child exit the Toys R Us®. Is that...."Mrs. Carter? Mrs. Carter!" The woman stopped, grabbed the boy's hand, and ran over. "What is it honey? Where's-" "It's Katie, ma'am. Someone...." Jon tugged his' aunt's hand. "Auntie Lisa, what's that?"  
  
The child pointed to a darkened figure nearing the three. Jon quickly ducked behind his aunt. Allison gulped in fear and slowly backed away, while Lisa and her nephew made their way into the crowd. Samantha, Rachel, and Kristina, who had saw the ordeal with Katie nothing but a few minutes ago, were in the front of the crowd. "Allison..." Rachel called out in the commotion, "RUN!!"  
  
Allison turned and fled from the man, who lifted his head. Red, piercing eyes showed through black bangs, a smile splayed across his lips. The three other girls were quickly noticed by moblins, who in turn followed after them as they made their way through the ruckus. By that time, Allison had been caught by the figure.  
  
"You displeased my master....that isn't nice, now is it? You need to be taught a lesson..." Allison gasped. I hope Katie is having better luck than me...was her last thought. She received a blow to the head, and blacked out.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Katie opened her eyes. Before her she saw what seemed like an endless field, with tall grass, trees scattered across it. Then, she saw a ranch, in the distance, a staircase leading up to a village with a volcano, and a large wall...which seemed to be protecting a town...and a castle....  
  
"Oh, my head..." Katie reached up and rubbed her temples. She looked up, and saw a young man dressed in green standing over her. "Do...do I know you?" Katie asked dizzily. "Maybe...but for now we must get you to safety." He took her hand and helped her up. Katie, with closer inspection, knew exactly where she was. "Why am I in my brother's all-time favorite video game?" Link stood still, looking confused. "And who is 'we'?"  
  
Navy flew out of Link's hat. "THIS is we..." she started."Now, let's get going!" Katie wished she could sit down again. Her head was spinning and her 20/20 vision was blurry. "Agreed," answered Link, who started walking, leaving a scowl on Katie's face. Navi giggled. "Don't do that, princess, or your face will stick that way!" Link's eyes bugged out, as Navi stopped laughing. She came in closer, and in a voice so quiet that only Link could hear, she said, "Oh...yea, sorry. I forgot now's not the time for the whole 'princess' thing..."  
  
Link nodded and kept walking. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl staring intently at the tall grass. "Something troubling you, Katie?" He hated saying her name...it sounded so, so unreal. He wished he could cal her Zelda, or princess, or something! She jogged up to him. "Link, I think there's something in the grass..."  
  
With that, five moblins and a darkened figure came out of their hiding spots. "Well well well, Link. Look what we have here. Honestly, you'd think that he's have taken the girl someplace safe, huh?" The moblins surrounded the three, laughing. Link grimaced. "My master would be quite please if you'd let me take the girl off of your hands, Link. Now then...come here, pretty..."  
  
The moblins laughed again, and Katie cringed. Navi flew up next to her ear. "Link will take care of them...now, LET'S GO!" Katie nodded and turned, getting one last glance of Link. Then, she ran, trying in vain to keep up with Navi, which obviously wasn't fast enough. Dark Link had already made his way up to her, and Katie felt something hit her head. She fell to the ground, clutching the spot where it hurt the most.  
  
Navi glanced back, and saw Dark Link standing over the princess with a triumphant look on his face. The faerie flew back, and distracted him as much as she could. "Link!" she called out to him as loud as her tiny voice could go. "Hurry!" Link finished off the remaining moblins, and ran over. He saw Dark Link holding Katie in his arms...she looked unconscious. Navi was fluttering about, yelling and hitting him as much as she could. Once Link saw the perfect opportunity, he threw a punch and hit his counterpart's stomach.  
  
Dark Link coughed, and then dropped the girl. Link quickly caught her, and began to run. "You'll pay for this!" Dark Link managed to yell. "We'll find you...with the help of her dear friends...." His voice faded out, leaving Link with the sound of his footsteps and heavy breathing.  
  
He was dumb-founded. Her friends...? I thought only one was there...wait....no, they split up. Now I remember....but that means they must've been captured, as well....  
  
Once he felt that it was safe to stop running, Link motioned Navi over to him. "Navi..." he started, panting, "I'll bring her to my house...see if Saria's home. If she's not,'" he paused for a breath, "she is at the Forest Temple. Find her, and tell her that I have the princess...." Navi nodded, then called out, "Be safe, Link..." and flew away.  
  
Link smiled, then continued his way to the forest opening.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Allison woke up and found herself in an almost pitch-black cell. She tried to move, but cried out in pain. Her head stung, and her arm wouldn't budge. Then she heard a voice.  
  
"Allison...?" It called throughout the cell. "Who are you...." she called back. She saw movement, and then saw her friend Rachel's red hair. "It's me, Rae...what did they do to you...." Allison closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't know....are you alright?" Rachel also sighed. "Only chained up, thank God..." Allison smiled. At least one of her friends was okay. "Yea, because you didn't rebel against them like we did...." Allison knew that voice. It was Sam's. She came staggering out of the dark corner, bleeding. It was evident she was whipped.  
  
Rachel helped Samantha walk over, and then let her go. "Oh God...it hurts too much..." She fell to the floor, weeping, and Rae quickly went down to comfort her. "Hey, Rach....where's Kristina...?" Rachel wiped away a tear. "We....we don't know....they grabbed her and went away...now she's gone."  
  
Allison then asked, "What about Mrs. Carter and Jon?" Rachel smiled a little. "Jon was so scared he ran away...he didn't care that his aunt was calling for him. But, they went unnoticed. That was good." Rae let out a small laugh along with her words.  
  
Allison shut her eyes tightly. Maybe this is all a dream...she thought, but one things for sure....today's definitely not my day! Suddenly, a low voice rang out. "Hello, girls..." Allison recognized that voice.... "Enjoying your hospitality?" Laughter followed. Allison gritted her teeth. "Come and out, you coward! Let me see you face-to-face!" Rachel's eyes widened. "No, Allison..."  
  
Ganondorf appeared. "Why do you wish to see me? Would you like more pain to go along with that little taste I have already given you?" Allison's mouth gaped open, then shut slightly. Her eyes narrowed. He did this to me?! Why I'll...."Now, now....I'll have non of that...." It was silent for a moment, except for Samantha's weeping...but Ganondorf stopped that, as well. "Be quiet, wench!" He kicked her in the back, and she passed out.  
  
"Hey!" Rachel yelled at him, a bold move for her. "What...do you want to get banged up as badly as your friends?" She backed off quickly. "That's what I thought..."  
  
Rachel shook her head. "Anyway...your other friend....what was her name...?" Rachel piped in again, "Kr..Kristina?" Ganon smiled, "Ah, yes...that's the one. She is out helping my other men find the princess..." Allison snapped her head up. "Who is this princess?" Ganondorf turned. "Ah...my dear, I'd think you'd know that by now...but, I'll tell you...it's that other brunette friend of yours..." He laughed, then was gone.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well? How was that chapter? I hope it's not a cliffie like the last one! PLEASE review or I won't know how the story is! No flames, though. They will be thrown aside and deleted. R&R! Thanks! 


	5. The truth revealed and horror unleashed

The Odds of Life  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. Only my own! XD  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Katie opened her eyes and looked around. Rays of light were streaming in through a window. She lay still, thinking about what happened earlier...  
  
Ow...hm...I got hit in the head somehow...Navi was yelling at me to get up and run...ooo...it hurts to think...damnit! Why'd Dark Link have to hit me in the head...? "Is she up?" Small voices rang throughout the tiny house. "Well, Linkie? Is she?" Katie opened her eyes again. She saw about seven small children scattered around the room. A girl with orange hair stood right in front of her face, looking her over in curiosity.  
  
Then, Katie saw Link standing around the other children smiling. "Yes, Gabriel...I suppose she is," The other kids squealed in delight as Katie slowly sat up, rubbing her head. The girl known as Gabriel jumped into the girl's lap. "Why are you here? No adults come to our forest...only Link!" The others climbed onto the bed and sat around the tired brunette, waiting for a response.  
  
"Well, I really don't know why I'm here..." she said looking over to Link, who in return got up and walked out to the balcony."You have shiny long hair..." another girl chirped. "Can I braid it?" Katie smiled. She had never seen children so happy before. Gabriel spoke up. "How come you dress so funny...?" Katie looked down upon her. "Well, I'm not really from here...you see, I just sort of ended up here with Link..."  
  
The kids listened intently. A boy with sapphire hair then said, "If she's a friend with Link, then she's my friend, too!" They all then laughed and agreed, and they started to move towards the door to go out and play. Once they were gone, Katie stood up and went beside Link. "You never did tell me why I'm here..." her voice faded with the wind, her eyes observing the forest folk laughing and playing.  
  
Link watched her. She seemed content, but when he looked to her eyes he saw perturbation, anger, and despair. She sighed. "Katie, I promise I will tell you why your here...only when the time is right. But for now, you have to rest...that blow to your head didn't help you much, you know." She then smiled. "I think it did a world of good...so many thoughts rushed through my mind then, Link. It hurt, of course, but it made me realize things...like concern for my family, and my friends...."  
  
Link's eyes widened. Her friends...? I should tell her, before I mess anything else up... He then sighed, softly, but long enough to stir confusion inside of the girl. "Link, what's wrong?" He turned to her, and looked down. "Your friends..." he said softly, "aren't doing as well as I'd hoped..." Katie quickly lowered her head. "Oh...what...what happened to them?" She looked up again, and he swore he saw a glimmer of anguish portray her facial features for a split-second.  
  
"Ganondorf...he took them, he and his men are using them as tools to lead to you..." he stopped and looked away. He couldn't bear the image of her face. She had her mouth a-gape, and tears welled up in her eyes. "Why...why didn't he leave them alone...?" Her voice faltered, then became strong. "They did nothing to him..." She ran back inside the house, tears streaming down her face.  
  
I'm sorry...Zelda... Link climbed down his ladder and went to sit in front of the Great Deku Tree, hoping Navi would bring Saria back so he could straighten the whole thing out with the princess.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Navi couldn't see anything. The forest was so fogged up, that she could barely even see her own light. Never the less, she made her way to the Sacred Meadow. What she saw she couldn't believe. Six moblins were slowly making their way up the steps, heading for Saria. Navi flew down and perched on the girl's shoulder. "Saria..." she whispered."Navi...?" Saria took the tiny faerie in her hand and smiled.  
  
"Saria...Link has the princess..." Saria's face completely lit up. "Alright, then! Let's go!" She was about to get up when Navi turned a bright green. "Saria!" The green-haired girl sat down slowly." Yes...?" Navi sighed. "Moblins are at the steps. I don't think you can get out...maybe, with this fog..." Saria nodded. "So that's why the forest isn't in good shape," she breathed so her voice was barely audible. "I'll hide in those vines near the entrance, come with me, and quickly!"  
  
Saria slowly got up, and swiftly ran to the rocky wall, covered in vines and bushes. She weaved her way through until she was only a few meters away from the opening. The girl looked through a hole in the vines and saw the moblins entering the Forest Temple. "Oh, no..." Navi shushed Saria up. Then, the faerie flew cautiously to the entrance, and the coast was clear. The two ran quickly back to the small village.  
  
By the time they made it, the fog had already started to spread to the clearing. Children had begun to make their way back to their small houses. Navi flew to Link's tree house, leaving Saria to observe the growing problem. She sighed, then started to make her way down the path.  
  
Navi flew inside. She saw the princess shaking and crying uncontrollably. "Did that air-head do something to you, Katie?" Navi tried to make her smile, which the girl did. "Oh...no, he didn't...it's just that, that my friends...they've been-" Navi cut her off. "Captured...huh? Luckily your family wasn't..." Katie nodded. Navi spoke again. "Hey...where's Link?"  
  
Katie looked up. "Isn't he on the balcony?" The tiny faerie shook her head. "Nope...and I think he would've come inside to comfort you...Maybe he went to the Deku Tree..." By that time, Saria had entered the small house. "Hello, Katie...I am Saria!" Then, she saw how sad the girl looked. "Oh, it's all okay, what happened?" Saria sat down next to Katie. Navi piped up. "He has her friends..." She said, not needing to name the one.  
  
Saria nodded. "Navi, get Link...I'll stay here and help our new friend!" Navi sighed. Saria is too optimistic for her own good... And with that, she flew off.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back inside of Ganondorf's Hide-Out...  
  
Sam was now in the corner, still unconscious. Rachel and Allison sat up talking. "So, Katie's a princess, huh?" Rachel joked, though still somewhat shocked. "Yea," Allison laughed a little, "she always had that personality in her..." The girls sighed. "I wonder what will happen to us...?" Rachel said absent-mindedly. "I don't know...nor do I want to..." Allison answered.  
  
The cell door opened, and Kristina was shoved inside. "Kristina?" Rachel hopped to her feet and ran over. The short-haired girl had tears running down her face. "Don't...come by me..." she coughed. Rachel slowly stopped. "They...they made me drink something...they said it will change me..." then she cried. "Oh, Kristina..." Allison started, then the cell door opened once again. Rachel quickly lay down and pretended to sleep. She didn't want any interaction with whoever was going to hurt her.  
  
"Okay, who's next?" the same shadowy figure who had knocked out Allison earlier had stepped into the chamber. He was holding a cup, filled with something that looked almost a ghostly green. Allison quickly lay down. "Now, now, I know you're up, Blondie..." he started advancing toward her. She couldn't easily move, so she closed her eyes tightly in fear.  
  
"Drink up..." the blonde felt her jaw being clenched open, and tasted the vile liquid slither down her throat. "There, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" The man laughed. "What...what will it do to me?" He smirked. "Exactly what it's doing to your friend over there..." He pointed at Kristina. She was coughing, and shaking, her eyes clamped shut. Allison gasped. "No..."  
  
"See ya later, toots," Dark Link laughed again, and slammed the cell door. Rachel sat up. "Allison...why?" "I didn't know..." She tried crawling over to Kristina, and she finally made it. Her body ached so badly. "Rachel..." she coughed. "Don't...give...up..." Then she fell into darkness once again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Navi flew as fast as she could to get Link so he wouldn't have to face the fog. When she got to the opening, she saw Link run out. "Hey! Link!" She flashed all colors to get his attention. "Navi! Your back...where's Saria?" Navi shook her head. "She's at the house with the princess, now come on before the fog gets bad!  
  
Link ran ahead with Navi in hot pursuit. "It was horrible in the meadow, Link!" He nodded. "Same as where I just came from...this is it!" He turned and carefully climbed the ladder. He then ran into the hut and let the drape hang over the entrance. "I hope that darn fog won't spread into the houses," he started. Then he saw Saria comforting Katie...who had a tear- streaked face.  
  
Then, he sat down on the bench. "Katie, I'm sorry about your friends." She sniffed. "I know...it's not your fault. It's mine..." she sighed, then looked down. Saria had gotten up to prepare some food for the four of them. Link rose and took Saria's seat on the small bed next to Katie. "Um, Katie?" She perked her head back up. "Yes, Link?"  
  
He smiled. " I made a promise to you earlier, and I think now's the time..." Saria turned her head and smiled, while Navi flew onto her shoulder. Link pulled out the circlet, and placed it into the girl's hand. Her eyes intensified, then memories flooded her mind. She saw herself as a baby in Rauru's care...then she saw herself being sent away to Earth. Years flew by in her mind. Then, it ended and she was brought back to reality. "Oh, Link..." she gasped. Her voice sounded...different! She opened her eyes and looked at her hair. It was gold! She got up and ran to the small, cracked mirror.  
  
Images of the girl in her dreams appeared...only, it was her! "Oh, my!" She slowly sat back down on the bed. Link smiled. Saria laughed and said, "Hello, Princess!" Navi swooped around the girls head. "Oh! Your hair is even shinier than before!" Saria then spoke again. "You are the Princess Zelda of Hyrule!" 'Zelda' let this all soak in. So that's why they wanted me... she thought. Then, she smiled. "Wow." That was all she could bring herself to say.  
  
Link let out a laugh. "So, Princess, how does it feel?" She sighed. "It feels, odd, actually." Navi gasped. "But you should feel blessed to have such an honor! If I was the princess, I'd order me some really good pie..." Saria swatted Navi away and laughed. "Well, you'll have to be returning to the castle, soon...Link is to go with you and protect you while the threat of Ganon lingers." Zelda nodded. "Alright...when?" Link spoke up. "Maybe tomorrow, if the fog clears up...we'll need to make you unnoticeable, first..." He pulled out a tunic. "I'll have to wear that?" Saria laughed. I'll have Sasha make you a skirt tonight...I'd better be going..."  
  
Link stood up. "We'll go with you, to make sure you're okay..." Zelda stood up as well. "Alright," Saria whined. "But I'm just fine on my own..." Navi flew out of the house first. "Hey, the fog isn't worse, but it isn't better..." Link sighed. "Better be careful, none the less." Zelda laughed. I'm never going to get used to this... she thought.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well? Is it ok? I have 5 chapters and 4 reviews....hmm...is it THAT bad? Because I'm hoping with reviewers' help it'll be great! Woot! Katie learned the truth! Shocker! R&R! 


End file.
